Caminos de juventud
by lori777
Summary: ¿La tienda de Yuuko fue el primer lugar donde se conocieron? No es cierto. KuroFai. Aprovecho para disculparme por los malos summarys jeje n.nU


:Caminos de Juventud:

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai KuroFai**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews si no, también )**

**:Caminos de Juventud:**

El entrenamiento para convertirse en ninja es arduo y peligroso, desde que llego al castillo imperial, Souma se volvió su maestra en el arte shinobi, aunque él era un muchacho terco y desobediente, que siempre hace lo que quiere. Características que llegan a desesperar a Souma pero hacen feliz a Tomoyo-hime porque quiere decir, que ese joven desolado Señor Príncipe de Suwa seguía teniendo su mismo espíritu, a pesar de las pruebas del destino.

En otras tierras distintas a Nihon, un joven se entrena en el arte de los poderes ocultos, como se conocen el antiguo país, también llamado comúnmente… magia. El muchacho es frágil y depresivo pero se esfuerza día a día por aprender su arte, controlar sus poderes y de paso aprender a sonreír. Su tutor es el propio rey de esas tierras, su nombre es Ashura.

Durante un entrenamiento especial shinobi, el joven se enfrentaba a los helados aires de las montañas, mientras que el aprendiz mago buscaba como eliminar a una bestia de hielo que merodeaba en las cercanías de una la aldea. Ninguno de los creyó que ese gélido paisaje se convertiría en el escenario para su primer encuentro antes de conocerse en la tienda de la bruja del extremo oriente.

El joven shinobi se preparaba para ser un experto en supervivencia, debajo de una cascada, dejaba que la helada agua cayera sobre su cabeza y piel descubierta, volviendo su morena tez un poco azul oscura y morada. Entre tanto, el mago inexperto persignó a la bestia hasta un bosque cercano a las montañas y dentro de ellos se perdió.

_«Estoy solo… no se donde estoy… quisiera que Ashura-uo estuviera conmigo, él sabría que hacer… TT__… lo peor es que nadie que me ayude…» _Sin embargo, en su camino se encontró con una columna de humo, fue entonces que imagino que encontró ayuda segura. La enorme humareda provenía del campamento del joven shinobi. El pequeño maguito llegó hasta el lugar, encontró el cálido fuego pero no pudo hallar a nadie en las cercanía, por eso decidió quedarse ahí para esperar.

La noche comenzaba a llegar, y el cuerpo del shinobi comenzaba a desplomarse ante la presión del agua de la cascada. Entonces decidió que era momento de volver a casa, pero antes a recoger sus cosas en el campamento, ¡qué maldición! Su cuerpo se sentía helado hasta la medula, pero si no era capaza de sobrevivir a un poco de frío, no podría soportar otra clase de pruebas más complicadas.

El maguito se sentía solo, y desde hace rato que nadie venía a la hoguera, por un momento creyó estar perdiendo el tiempo pero al menos así, con la humareda, podrían ubicarlo más rápido. Espero hasta que la noche cayó, y entonces la oscuridad lo asustó. Unos extraños ruidos se acercaban a él, temió por su vida creyendo que era la bestia que buscaba y cuando "eso" apareció, lo atacó con un hechizo.

— ¡¡Duele!! — se escuchó decir de la criatura, pero él sabía que esas bestias no hablaban por lo que era imposible que lo hay atacado fuese esa temible bestia.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto juntando todo su valor.

— Yuo-uo — dijo la voz, entonces salió a la luz, un joven de su edad, su ataque solo le dejo un leve rasguño, el shinobi lo esquivo bien. — Y para esto, ¿tu quién eres? — replico el jovencito acercándose a su tienda.

— Yo… soy Fa… — antes de completar la frese, decidió que no era buena idea decirle su nombre a un desconocido, —…Yui, mi nombre es Yui — dijo el rubio apenado, bajando la mirada.

— ¿Yui? — repitió el muchacho y lo observo de arriba hacia abajo, parecía extranjero. — ¡Qué ropas tan raras! — exclamo de repente el moreno, mientras hacía jirones su única blusa para hacerse una venda.

— Lo siento — exclamo el niño.

—No fue tu culpa… — indico el moreno algo serio.

Yui pudo ver a su nuevo compañero, nunca había visto a nadie así, de alguna manera presentía que estaba lejos de casa. Mientras Yui estaba ensimismado con sus pensamientos, Yuo-uo terminaba de hacerse su venda, no solo para la herida provocada por el mago sino también para algunos moretones.

— Estas perdido, ¿cierto? — dijo Yuo-uo mientras empacaba todo, y apagaba el fuego.

— Yo… si, lo estoy — contestó el rubio.

— No se donde vivas pero lo menos que puedo hacer, supongo, es llevarte conmigo — declaro el joven shinobi sin mirarle a la cara, Yui levantó la mirada y se alegro.

— Gracias… — dijo el muchacho realmente agradecido.

Entonces el joven shinobi empezó el viaje de regreso al castillo Shirsaki, hasta no llegar a la entrada, aún estaba aprueba, y la ponía en riesgo al llevar a ese joven pero no tenía más opción, ni modo de dejarlo andar vagando solo hasta que muriera congelado. Yuo-uo es un chico muy noble. El maguito lo seguía por detrás, pero estaba incomodo, el llevaba dos abrigos mientras que su guía no dejaba de temblar de frío, entonces se detuvo en seco, para darle su abrigo más grueso, Yuo-uo se dio cuenta de ello.

— No lo necesito — dijo el muchacho testarudo.

— Pero, pero, puedes morir de frío — replico el maguito.

— No moriré, no hasta ver cumplido mi promesa — dijo el chico _«Padre… Madre» _pensó el joven shinobi, y se negó a ponerse el abrigo, el rubio se decepciono un poco. Entonces comenzó a llorar. Yuo-uo se desespero.

— ¡Tsk! Eres un tonto — exclamo tomando el bobo abrigo, y empezó a caminar más rápido dejando atrás al mago.

— Espera por favor, no soy tan rápido — suplico el muchacho tropezando y cayendo en la fría nieve, Yuo-uo rodó los ojos y lo ayudo a levantarse pero no soltó su mano en todo el camino, así era más seguro para no ser pararse gran distancia, y el maguito sintió la extraña calidez de la mano del shinobi, a pesar de estar fría como el resto de su cuerpo.

Caminaron toda la noche pero al amanecer, ya habían salido de esas temibles montañas, y entrado al castillo Shirasaki como pedro por su casa. Souma fue quien recibió al muchacho pero se dio cuenta de la visita.

— Pobrecito, ¿quién es este hermoso niño? — pregunto la shinobi en jefe con tono maternal y acariciando la cabeza del rubio.

— Yui — respondió cortante Yuo-uo, esa respuesta y esas maneras hicieron enfadar a su tutora.

— ¡¿Qué te crees, pequeño insolente?! — reclamo la mujer exaltada y fuera de si, no soportaba esa manera de ser de Kurogane (Yuo-uo), sin embargo éste solo la ignoro.

— mpfh…¬¬ ese chiquillo insolente… — murmuro para sí la ninja, entonces se giró hacia Yui y sonrió, — ven conmigo… "ella" te esta esperando —.

— Pero, Yuo-chan… — replico el mago preocupado viendo como el joven se alejaba.

— Esta bien… terco o no, irá con un médico, o al menos a descansar, así que esta bien… — dijo la mujer, y se llevó al joven ante la más poderosa sacerdotisa de su tierra, la sacerdotisa del castillo Shirasaki, Tsukiyomi.

— Tsukiyomi-sama — dijo la mujer al entrar. La figura de la sacerdotisa era cubierta por un velo grueso, pero se veía la figura de una mujer.

— Buen trabajo, Souma-kun — dijo una voz detrás del velo. — Joven de otro mundo, tendrás alguna petición que hacerme… —. Yui se asusto un poco y pensó en su deseo de volver a casa, pero de alguna forma quería quedarse para agradecer a Yuo-uo su ayuda. — Ciertamente existe duda en tu corazón — habló de nuevo la mujer.

— Yo… yo quiero… — pero no pudo terminar su deseo, no después de ver la figura de ese muchacho entrar.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto acercándose al velo.

— ¡¿Eh?!…— exclamo completamente atónita Souma — ¡¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te acerques de esa manera a Tsukiyomi-sama, idiota!! — dijo interponiéndose en su camino.

— ¿Ah? — exclamo el joven shinobi.

— Viajero de otro mundo, te devolveré a tu tierra… — dijo la voz detrás del velo.

— ¿Eh? Pero, yo aún no… — sin poder continuar un enorme poder empezó a absorberlo.

— ¡Hey, Yui! — exclamo Yuo-uo y corrió a auxiliarlo, pero Souma le detuvo, aunque Yuo-uo era fuerte, Souma tenía más experiencia.

— ¡¡Yuo-chan!! — grito el mago que sentía como esos poderes lo transportaban. Yuo-uo evito a Souma pero no pudo acercarse a él, solo vio como el piso se lo trago, mientras lloraba amargamente.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamo el shinobi, — ¿qué hiciste con él, Tomoyo? — dijo levantando el velo.

— Kurogane… eres un irrespetuoso — dijo la voz del velo, que no era más que Amaterasu, la emperatriz de Nihon.

— ¿Amaterasu? ¿Y tú que diablos haces ahí? — exclamo el shinobi sin tacto.

— ¡¡Kurogane!! — gritó la mujer ninja queriendo asesinar a su discípulo.

— Jejeje Tranquilo Kurogane, Yui-san esta bien, volvió a casa — dijo una niña detrás de la emperatriz, era Tsukiyomi, o mejor dicho, Tomoyo-hime.

— ¿Eh? — exclamo el atolondrado shinobi sin tacto. Entonces comenzó una lucha de gritos, Souma y Amaterasu exigían más respetos hacia su persona, mientras que el shinobi las ignoraba, Tomoyo sonreía alegre.

_«Espera un poco, Kurogane… __en fututo volverás a ver a Yui-san…»._ Era el pensamiento en la cabeza de Tomoyo-hime mientras sonreía.

**:**

Ese día durmieron todos juntos hechos bola, Sakura no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro con Mokona en brazos, Syaoran estaba tan cansado que solo cierro los ojos, y el mago flacucho boca abajo como siempre, tenía un placentero sueño, el único que no dormía era Kurogane así que fue testigo de las palabras que Fai decía dormido.

— mmm… Yuo-chan… — exclamo en sueños, Kurogane sonrió de lado y acarició sus cabellos.

_«¿Quién será Yuo-chan…»_ pensó el ninja un momento, sin poder reconocer a Yui-san, incluso lo había olvidado.

La predicción de Tomoyo-hime se hizo realidad, ellos se volvieron a ver en el futuro, y aunque su relación ha tenido altibajos, la princesa de Nihon espera que puedan soportar todo solo para volverlos a ver como cuando era niños.

**:FIN:**


End file.
